Forum:Sidebar bei Personen
Immer wieder muss diese Thema besprochen werden. Da es kein wirklich einstimmiges Ergebnis bei Vorlage Diskussion:Personen-Sidebar gab, habe ich jetzt ein Thema im Forum eröffnet. Mein Vorschlag: *Hauptcharaktere und wiederkehrende Charaktere (wenn jemand einen großen Auftritt in einem Film hat, dann zählt dieser auch als wiederkehrender Charakter, z.B. Willard Decker oder Ilia) bekommen eine {|class="wiki-sidebar **Hauptcharaktere bekommen zwei Bilder mit -Größe. **Wiederkehrende Charaktere und Nebencharaktere bekommen ein Bild mit 200px-Größe. Voraussetzung ist, dass der Artikel nicht kleiner als die Sidebar ist. Auf jeden fall bin ich gegen eine bei Personen (z.B. bei Elim Garak). Ich finde, dass die Optik mit dieser überhaupt nicht stimmt. Mein Vorschlag: Bei Personen immer nur die {|class="wiki-sidebar Was meint ihr dazu?--[[Soundtrek]] 16:38, 6. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :Also ich finde den Vorschlag: Hauptcharaktere - zwei Bilder, Wiederkehrende Charaktere - ein Bild, ganz gut. Allerdings denke ich, dass grundsätzlich die Vorlage verwendet werden sollte. --Egeria 18:01, 6. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::also, sämtliche Episodenartikel verwenden die Vorlage:Episoden-Sidebar. Die {|class="wiki-sidebar wurde schon vor geraumer Zeit in einer Diskussion ausgemustert, weil wir nicht so zufrieden damit waren-- 18:14, 6. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :::Ich bin immer für einheitliches Vorgehen. Dabei für alle fälle auch gegen die ausgemusterte "wiki-sidebar". Diese sollte bei allen Artikeln raus. Die ist bei allen Charaktären zu verwenden. Und genau bei Willard Decker oder Ilia schließe ich mich nicht an, sofern die Artikel nicht noch länger werden. Hier sollte sonst die Sidebar entfernt werden.--Tobi72 18:34, 6. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::::Ich bleib nach wie vor der Meinung nur Hauptfiguren sollen eine Sidebar bekommen, weil bei Personen wo es nur wenige Infos gibt eine Sidebar einfach nur dämlich aussieht. Hauptfiguren aus der Serie JA bei allen anderen Figuren NEIN und wenn es wirklich einheitlich sein soll, bin ich GEGEN eine Sidebar. Oder soll wirklich zB hier Denise Okuda (UESPA) eine Sidebar rein, das sieht einfach nur dämlich aus. Außerdem würde eine Sidebar zuviel Platz wegnehmen um vielleicht andere Szenenbilder in den Artikel einbringen zu können. --Klossi 19:04, 6. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :::::Es war ja nicht davon die Rede für z.B. Denise Okuda (UESPA) eine Sidebar einzurichten. Wenn dann nur für Hauptcharaktere und wiederkehrende Charaktere und auch Ilia, Decker und co.--[[Soundtrek]] 19:08, 6. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::::Ich hab damals hier Future Guy die Sidebar weggelassen, da sie zu viel Platz benötigen würde und konnte dafür noch ein paar Aussagekräftige Szenenbilder einfügen. Bei den Hauptfiguren bin ich auch nur deswegen dafür da es ein großes Inhaltsverzeichnis wie ZB hier Julian Subatoi Bashir oder hier T'Pol gibt ist auch Platz für eine Sidebar ist, bei Nebenfiguren wie zb Ilia gibts das nicht und deswegen bin dort dagegen da diese dann die Optik des Artikels versaut und kaum die Möglichkeit gibt noch Szenenbilder in den Artikel ein zu fügen. --Klossi 19:14, 6. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :::Ich bin für Hauptcharaktere und wichtige wiederkehrende Charaktere. Aber nicht bei jedem um jeden Preis, da es in einigen Artikeln einfach zu überladen wirkt. Wenn allerdings ein Charakter wie Elim Garak, Dukat, Nog, Rom, Winn Adami und Leeta z.B. sehr oft vorkommen und dabei teilweise auch wichtige Rollen spielen, dann sehe ich das als eine Person an, wo es rein sollte.--Tobi72 19:16, 6. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :::By the way... Einige davon (Rom, Winn Adami und Leeta) haben noch sehr großes Ausbaupotential.--Tobi72 19:19, 6. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :Also mir geht es da in erster Linie so wie Klossi: Hauptcharaktere sollten eine Sidebar bekommen, alle anderen nicht. --Pflaume 19:34, 6. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::::::Ich bin für eine Personen-Sidebar, aber auch nur für die Hauptcharaktere aus den Serien. Das sind imo die, die dort unter Hauptcharaktere zu sehen sind. Die "wiki-sidebar" sieht - finde ich - schrecklich aus, wenn da ein 200px Bild drin ist. Mit Vorlage:Sidebar Image gehts so. Sidebar ja, aber nur und nur Hauptcharaktere der Serien. Bei allen anderen reichen Thumbs. -- 21:45, 6. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :::::::Wenn wir uns denn dafür entscheiden, nur bei Hauptcharakteren eine Sidebar zu machen, darf es keine Ausnahme geben (die bei Nog, Dukat, Elim Garak, Ilia... müssen dann alle weg!)--[[Soundtrek]] 10:04, 7. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::::::So meinte ich das. Aber noch mal ne Frage zu den Bildern. Wozu genau dient eigentlich die Vorlage:Sidebar Image? Das ist nicht zentriert und sieht irgendwie seltsam aus. Warum setzt man die Bilder nicht auf 300px und dann passen sie genau in die Sidebar? Habe ich hier mal gemacht: Nog -- 10:13, 7. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :::::Sieht jedenfalls gut aus.--[[Soundtrek]] 10:22, 7. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Das Problem bei der ganzen Sache ist, dass es vermutlich um individuelle Geschmacksfragen geht und da findet nunmal jeder etwas anderes schön findet. Also mir zum Beispiel gefällt es besser, wenn das Bild (z.B im Nog-Artikel) nur 290px breit wäre, also ein kleiner Rand sichtbar bleibt. Aber es ist schon richtig, dass die Sidebar außerst dämlich aussieht, bei Artikeln die nicht wirklich lang sind. Trotzdem seh ich nicht ganz ein, warum die Sidebar nur für "Hauptcharaktere" gelten soll. Zumindest bei DS9 gibt es eine Reihe von wiederkehrenden Charakteren, die eine beträchtliche Anzahl von Auftritten haben (30-40 Auftritte). Man vergleiche dazu nur die MA/en Artikel von en:Elim Garak oder en:Nog. Warum nicht eine Regel wie "Hauptcharaktere" große Sidebar mit 2 Bildern, regelmäßig wiederkehrende Nebencharaktere (ab 3? 5? 10? 30??? Auftritten und natürlich entsprechender Textlänge), Sidebar mit einem Bild. Ich finde auch solche Artikel können sehr Ansprechend aussehen (siehe zum Beispiel en:Borg Queen).--Joe-le 11:05, 7. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :::Ich muss mich da Joe-le anschließen. Gerade das ist das großartige an DS9. Die widerkehrenden Charaktere sind dabei fast schon so wichtig wie Hauptcharaktere. Als Beispiel kann ich Jake Sisko nennen. Der tritt in vielen Episoden gar nicht auf, ist aber ein Hauptcharakter und bekommt die Sidebar und bei anderen wie Nog, Dukat oder Garak machen wir es nicht, weil sie als Nebencharaktere deklariert wurden, auch wenn die genannten etwas gleich lange Artikel haben könnten. Das macht in meinen Augen wenig Sinn. Da muss man andere Kriterien anführen, wie z.B. Länge des Artikels.--Tobi72 11:16, 7. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::Einige Benutzer sind hier nur für Hauptcharaktere, andere sind für Haupt- und regelmäßig wiederkehrende Charaktere - ich denke, am Ende wird es hier auf eine Abstimmung hinauslaufen.--[[Soundtrek]] 12:39, 7. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Seid ihr mit einer Abstimmung einverstanden?--[[Soundtrek]] 14:21, 8. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :Wäre ich auf deden Fall dafür, da es ja anscheinend zu keinem Konsenz kommt und das Thema jetzt schon ziemlich lange diskutiert wird. --Egeria 15:09, 9. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Tja also ich weiß nicht, ob eine Abstimmung wirklich sinnvoll ist? Wenn ich hier etwas gelernt habe, dann eigentlich, dass Abstimmungen nichts bringen. Es kommt immer darauf an, wer teilnimmt und wirklich bestand hat so etwas auch nicht, weswegen eine Abstimmung einige Zeit später schon wieder völlig andere Mehrheitsverhältnisse bringen kann. Wenn in dieser Diskussion etwas klar wurde, dann wohl dass es viel unterschiedlich Meinungen gibt, aber alle etwas einheitliches wollen. Eigentlich alle haben sich auch für eine Sidebar ausgesprochen. Ich arbeite zur zeit nicht an einem Personen-Artikel, wenn würde ich aber einfach so vorgehen, dass ich es so machen würde wie es MIR gefällt, d.h. solange mir Niemand vernünftige Argumente bringt, warum Charaktere mit 30-40 Auftritten keine Sidebar bekommen sollten, würde ich auch bei diesen Charakteren eine anlegen.--Joe-le 15:40, 9. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::Ich sehe das genauso. Ohne Abstriche. Gerade bei 30-40 Auftritten zählt eine Person schon fast als Hauptcharakter. Vor allem wenn man daran denkt, wie oft einige Hauptcharaktere wie z.B. Wesley Crusher und Jake Sisko nicht auftreten. Jake hat bei richtiger Betrachtung in der ersten Staffel nur wenige Auftritte. Und später taucht er dann auch öfters mal selbst nicht auf. ::Zudem wird eine Abstimmung da nicht viel helfen, wie mein Vorredner schon bemerkt hat.--Tobi72 16:03, 9. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Dazu noch eine Anmerkung. Ich habe mal recherchiert: Jake Sisko hat in der DS9 Staffel 7 ganze 9 Auftritte, Nog dagegen 11! Auch hat ein "Hauptcharakter" Ezri Dax höchstens 26 (hab nicht genau nachgezählt) Auftritte in der gesamte Serie, nur 2 mehr als z.B "Nebencharakter" General Martok der auf 24 Auftritte kommt.--Joe-le 16:21, 9. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::Hier sollte auch nicht Natasha Yar vergessen werden, die in auch nur auf höchstens 26 Auftritte (Die Alte Enterprise, sowie Gestern, Heute, Morgen schon mitgerechnet) kommt.--Tobi72 16:42, 9. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :Gut, warum geben wir Martinez dann nicht ne Sidebar, der toppt die alle locker mit seinen 70 Auftritten... Nun mal ernsthaft. Die Anzahl der Auftritte alleine sollte kein Messkriterium sein. Mir gefällt nicht, dass es auf Einzelfallentscheidungen hinausläuft. Wenn dann sollte es einheitlich sein, aber ich fürchte genau das werden wir nicht hinbekommen. Es sei denn jeder bekommt ne Sidebar (und wie gesagt, da bin ich strikt dagegen) --Pflaume 16:47, 9. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Ich weiß jetzt auch kein Gegenargument, warum wiederkehrende Charaktere keine Sidebar bekommen sollten. Charaktere, wie Martinez, Garak, Dukat usw. hätten suf jeden fall eine verdient.--[[Soundtrek]] 18:05, 9. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :Was haltet ihr von dieser Regelung: Wiederekehrende Charaktere bekommen eine Sidebar mit einem Sidebar-Image Bild, solange die Sidebar nicht länger als der Artikel ist.--[[Soundtrek]] 18:06, 9. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::Womit wir wieder beim Punkt "Einheitlichkeit" wären... Was denkbar wäre und was ich auch bereit wäre mitzutragen: Alle Charaktere, deren Artikel groß genug sind (ganz gleich ob Haupt-, Neben-, Wiederkehrender- oder Einmalcharakter), bekommen eine Sidebar - Mindestgröße muss definiert werden (Irgendwo wurde mal mind. 500 Worte vorgeschlagen). Alternative: NIEMAND bekommt eine Sidebar. --Pflaume 18:16, 9. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Würde ich ausgezeichnet finden. Müsste man sich nur noch darauf verständigen, ab wann ein Charakter wiederkehrend ist? Mir würde da schon 3-5 Auftritte reichen. Das Problem ist, dass man sich noch irgendwas ausdenken müsste, damit Martinez eben KEINE Sidebar bekommt, denn das einzige was er in all den Jahre von sich gibt ist "Ja, Doktor" oder ähnliches. Vielleicht nur die Charaktere die nach dem Vorspann eingeblendet werden (ich weiß nicht ob das die gleichen sind die im Abspann in den Credits stehen?). Edit: Pflaumes Vorschlag ist auch nicht schlecht--Joe-le 18:23, 9. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::::Also wenn es einheitlich sein soll dann schließ ich mich Pflaume an, lieber keine Sidebars, als wenn wir uns hier rum streiten, wer eine Sidebar bekommt und wer nicht. --Klossi 18:37, 9. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :::::(Meine erste Stellungnahme zu diesem Thema:) Ich bin für Pflaumes letzten Vorschlag. Und zwar für die erste der beiden Alternativen. -- 18:40, 9. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::Ich finde eine Sidebar sehr hilfreich für die Basisinfos und möchte bei einigen Charakteren ungerne darauf verzichten. Finde man sollte als Basis vielleicht nehmen, dass der Artikel (potenziell) mindestens die doppelte Größe der Sidebar hat und diese bei Hauptcharaktären zwei, bei Nebencharaktären 1 höchstens ein Bild hat, dass es etwas aussieht. Zudem sollte in der Sidebar genug Informationen stehen. Einfach nur Name und Spezies: Mensch reicht nicht. Da muss schon mehr bekannt sein. Das würde dann auch ggf. Martinez ausschließen, von dem ja ggf. Eltern, Geschwister, Geburtstag und so weiter nicht bekannt sind.--Tobi72 18:56, 9. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :@Joe-le:Die wiederkehrenden Charaktere sind hier aufgelistet.--[[Soundtrek]] 11:18, 10. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Ich finde die Vorschläge hier sehr sinnvoll. Bei den Hauptcharakteren sind wir uns wohl alle einig, dass wir die Sidebar mit 2 Bildern verwenden wollen. Bei Nebencharakteren finde ich die Sidebar mit einem Bild eine gute Idee. Trotzdem muss man sich noch darauf verständigen, was ein Nebencharakter ist. Ich weiß nicht was die Voraussetzung ist um auf die Liste der wiederkehrenden Charaktere zu kommen, ich würde die aber ungern als Referenz heranziehen. Dort sind zum Beispiel auch Charaktere wie Broik oder Kirayoshi O'Brien aufgelistet, die ich eigentlich nicht dazuzählen möchte. Wenn man wollte könnte man auch diese Artikel mfangreich genug machen, dass es passt, indem man schreibt:"Broik serviert Dax bei Sternzeit X einen Drink. Bei Sternzeit X folgendes Gericht, bei Sternzeit..." usw. Man vergleiche dazu nur mal den englichen Artikel von Broik. Auch Martinez könnte man sicher ebenfalls in diese Liste einreihen und der hätte sogar jetzt schon eine Artikellänge, bei der eine Sidebar passen würde (nicht das ich das wollte!). Man sollte eventuell, ebenso wie bei den Hauptcharakteren, die Credits der jeweilige Folge heranziehen. Wie gesagt, ich weiß grad nicht ob die Credits in Vor- und Abspann dieselben sind, glaub aber eher nicht (guck nachher nochmal nach). Daher würde ich also Vorschlagen, die Credits nach dem Vorspann als Anhaltspunkt zu nehmen. Man könnte also sagen, wer nicht mal in den Credits steht, bekommt auch keine Sidebar, egal was für eine.--Joe-le 12:20, 10. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Nachtrag: Die Credits sind nicht dieselben. Im Abspann werden eher Redshirts und Kosnorten genannt. Wer Kirayoshi O'Brien spielt, weiß noch nichtmal die MA/en, da die Rolle nicht gecredited (schlimmes Wort) wird.--Joe-le 12:29, 10. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::Das wird alles wieder zu kompliziert. Müssen wir da erst einen Kriterienkatalog zusammenstellen und dann ne Auswahl treffen?. Wer wo in den Credits steht ist auch nicht immer so wichtig. Es gibt auch Leute die direkt nach dem Vorspann genannt werden, in der Folge aber nur Miniauftritte haben. Anderseits gibt es dann wieder Charaktere, die im Nachspann auftauchen, aber größere Auftritte hatten. Warum es nicht einfach an der Artikellänge festmachen? Um so mehr ich dieses Hin- und Her hier betrachte, um so mehr bin ich für die Variante: Niemand bekommt eine Sidebar, dann ist endlich Ruhe ;) --Pflaume 12:42, 10. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :Wie schon gesagt bin ich der Meinung, dass Personen eine Sidebar bekommen, wenn der Artikel nicht kürzer als die Sidebar ist. Ich finde dieses Maß optimal.--[[Soundtrek]] 12:53, 10. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::Manchmal finde ich es berechtigt, wenn ein Nebencharakter eine Sidebar mit 2 Bildern bekommmt. Ein Beispiel: Seska. Das wäre doch bescheuert, wenn wir entweder das bajoranische oder das cardassianische Bild von ihr in die Sidebar nehmen. --[[Soundtrek]] 13:00, 10. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :::Also noch mal als Zusammenfassung: Sind die meisten damit einverstanden, dass eine alle möglichen Personen eine Sidebar bekommen, wenn der Artikel länger als die Sidebar ist?-- 19:51, 11. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::::Ich bin nur dafür wenn das Inhaltsverzeichniss lang genug ist umd die Länge der Sidebar auszugleichen, hab mir mal eben eine Sidebar bei Seska angesehen und ich fand diese sah schrecklich aus da sie die ganze Optik des Artikels zerstört hat. Ich habe jetzt mal Decker ausgebaut und man sieht der Artikel sieht ganz gut aus auch ohne Sidebar. Bei Personen wo das Inhaltsverzeichniss lang genug ist find ich Sidebar OK aber nur bei solchen, ansonsten bin noch gegen die Sidebar bei Personen. --Klossi 20:09, 11. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :::@Soundtrack länger als die Sidebar in welcher Auflösung? mit welchem Skin? In welchem Browser? und wenn wir den skin mal ändern wollen? müssen wir dann 800 sidebars nachtragen? -- 21:38, 11. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Nur ne Idee: Ehrlich gesagt ist die Sidebar ja auch ein ganz schön riesiges Teil. Den Gegnern der Sidebars geht es ja scheinbar (neben einigem anderen) um optische Kriterien. Könnte man nicht mal testweise die Sidebar etwas verkleinern bzw eine zweite Version anlegen, etwa mit 200px oder 250px Breite? Vielleicht würde diese Sidebar mehr Anklang finden. Weiß leider nicht wie so etwas geht, sonst würd ichs ja selber machen...--Joe-le 22:11, 11. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :::aber die jetztige sidebar ist 180px breit. je nachdem wie groß man in seinen Einstellungen die thumbnail-größe einstellt-- 08:51, 12. Okt. 2009 (UTC)